


Thanksgiving

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin wasn’t thankful for his long life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving

It wasn’t so bad when Thanksgiving was one of those weird American holidays that looked good on paper but was hell in practice. Too much stuffing, turkeys and goose and ham and something odd called cranberry sauce, mashed potatoes and mushy peas, then incredible desserts and lots of drink, sounded fine, even intriguing. And he did like fruit pies.

But when it crept over to the UK and the few people he knew started insisting that he come for dinner because he had no one else, he was less than thankful.

It wasn’t the theoretical insult. It was true enough.

But he wasn’t about to give thanks for what little he had. Even the little was irrelevant. It was what or rather who he was missing in his life, his very long life, that mattered. And he’d be a hypocrite to thank the gods, or whoever was determining the hellish fate he’d been dealt, for it.

Instead, he’d wait. And when Arthur returned at long last, then maybe they’d have their own Thanksgiving celebration.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: apparently Thanksgiving is becoming more of a thing over in the UK. So I thought I’d incorporate it here.   
> Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; BBC and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
